Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation
Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation is the one-hundred fifth episode of the Bleach anime. As the Shinigami learn more about the Jōkaishō, Ran'Tao confronts Jin Kariya. Summary Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya returns after defeating the Bount, Gō Koga, and after entering a room, he is greeted by Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Ichigo Kurosaki and Ichigo's friends. Ichigo tells Hitsugaya that they'll be staying here for a while, but the captain angrily tells him to refer to him as "Captain Hitsugaya", though Ichigo doesn't obey. Ichigo and the others then tell Hitsugaya that they're here to heal up Uryū Ishida, but Uryū states that he's okay and that he must stop the Bounts since he was the one that allowed them to come here. Yasutora Sado remarks that if they had Orihime Inoue's powers these injuries would be nothing and Lieutenant Renji Abarai adds on that the 4th Division is busy healing the other injured Shinigami. Hitsugaya states that Uryū will be all right, but he's in no condition to be fighting. However, Uryū protests because he came here to fight, but Hitsugaya informs him that Captains Suì-Fēng and Mayuri Kurotsuchi have already taken care of a Bount and that along with the Bount that he defeated, only Kariya is left. Kurōdo remarks that Hitsugaya must be strong to have easily taken care of a Bount they had so much trouble with, but Hitsugaya tells him that the battle wasn't easy and adds on that the Bount was acting strange all throughout his battle. He also states that he went easy on the guards as well and he wonders what happened between Koga and Kariya. Ichigo informs Hitsugaya that Kariya just gained the power of the Jōkaishō and he's planning on using it to destroy Seireitei and Hitsugaya wonders if that was the cause. Hitsugaya then asks Rangiku what happened to Maki Ichinose and she states that she got a report that Captain Kenpachi Zaraki defeated him. Orihime and Lieutenant Izuru Kira suddenly run into the room and Orihime states that she was able to take care of Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's wounds, so she decided to look for them. Kira states that he found Orihime at the gate, so he brought her here and Orihime prepares to heal Uryū's wounds, but the Quincy informs her that she doesn't have to heal him completely. Rangiku suddenly tells Uryū to calm down and that he needs to rest more before going out to fight again and she then tells everyone else to rest as well, to which everyone agrees. Orihime then begins healing Uryū and Kira informs Hitsugaya that the 11th Division is in charge now, but they've had little activity due to the captain being missing. Renji states that they're holding out the best because they weren't involved in the mess this afternoon and Hitsugaya states that he forgot to give orders to the 11th Division. Meanwhile, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa run through Seireitei and Ikkaku complains that he wanted to fight the Bounts. They then begin talking about what their captain has been doing and Ikkaku remarks that he had a score to settle with Ichinose. Yumichika states that the last Bount remaining is at least a huge one and that at the very least he wants to find him. A Shinigami suddenly runs up to them and reports that they haven't found the Bount and Ikkaku tells him to have the Shinigami search for him quickly because all the other divisions are exhausted and that if they find him they can do whatever they want to him. Lieutenant Nanao Ise informs Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku have found documents from Ran'Tao and that it contains information about the Jōkaishō. She states that the Jōkaishō needs to charge up for a day before it can be used and Yamamoto realizes why Kariya has decided to spare them. Yamamoto then states that they must not underestimate Kariya and he decides to give orders to all the divisions from now on and remarks that he won't have enough time to hold a captains meeting. Yamamoto then orders Nanao to tell Ukitake to continue searching through the documents. As the others eat, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu tells Hitsugaya that it took a lot of energy to heal Suì-Fēng, so the captain has to rest for a while. She states that the same goes for Mayuri and then informs Hitsugaya that Ukitake and Shunsui are looking through documents for information on the Bounts. Hitsugaya asks what Captain Sajin Komamura is doing and Isane states that he's guarding Yamamoto. After finishing her report, Rangiku suddenly runs up to Isane and offers her some food and Isane tries to decline. As the sun rises, Kariya is shown waiting on a rooftop, but he is soon confronted by Ran'Tao. Ran'Tao immediately uses the gun she's holding and fires off concentrated spheres of spiritual energy at Kariya. Kariya begins dodging the blasts of spiritual energy and he remarks that the gun she's using is a Kidō Gun. Kariya tries to use his Doll to deflect the attacks, but he is soon hit by the blast of spiritual energy and falls on top of a rooftop. Kariya asks how she knew he was here and she states that she used a Bount sensor that she made on her own. Kariya asks why she didn't hand over that technology to the Shinigami and she explains that it's because she wants to personally end this. Kariya tells her that the gun she's using is powerful, but it isn't enough to defeat him and she notices the crest on Kariya's shoulder. Ran'Tao is shocked from seeing this and she begins to explain that just after the accident, she and some others left to the Human World, but just before leaving she got a report that said there was an increase in the births of Humans with special powers and that these people were the Bounts. Ran'Tao states that she tried to save the Bounts that were attacked by other Humans and she states that she made several hidden communities for them to live at. In a flashback, Ran'Tao is shown telling several Bounts that she's going back to the Seireitei to arrange for Soul Society to protect them. Ran'Tao states that it won't be easy though and that in reality it will probably take several years before she can obtain permission. As this happens, a young Kariya is shown listening to the meeting. After Ran'Tao returns to Soul Society, she states that what awaited her was not what she expected and she is shown to be surrounded by several Shinigami. Afterwards, she states that Central 46 decided that the Bounts and everything related to them would be forgotten about. At the Central 46, Ran'Tao asks why they're abandoning the Bounts and they state that it’s because the Bounts need to be forgotten about, but Ran'Tao warns that the Bounts could become a threat to Soul Society. However, the Central 46 explain that the Bounts won't be able to get into Soul Society and pose a threat, but they instead might pose a threat to the Human World, which is why they will kill all of them. Ran'Tao begins to get angered, but Central 46 ignore her and she thinks to herself that she can't abandon the Bounts. At the Bount cave, Shinigami break in and begin massacring the Bounts. Ran'Tao states that she went to the Human World to protect the Bounts and she found a young Kariya hiding in fear there. Ran'Tao takes the child and runs away, but she is soon confronted by some Shinigami. She immediately runs away and fires some Kidō to buy herself some time. When she reaches the exit, she tells the young Kariya to run away while she distracts the Shinigami and that his comrades should be outside. Ran'Tao then hands Kariya a crest that will allow him to draw out his hidden powers, and she apologizes to him for having to go through this. Ran'Tao explains that soon afterword she was captured by the Shinigami and brought back to Soul Society and all the blame was put onto her. Ran'Tao states that the kid used the item she gave him and was able to perfectly control the Dolls and he soon fought against Soul Society for revenge. However, the Bounts were nearly wiped out in that battle and the Seireitei covered up the entire battle. Ran'Tao then says that she never forgot about the Bounts and when Kariya came she knew that he was the boy that she saved. Ran'Tao then asks if he remembers how he got that crest put on his body and states that the crest should have taken effect when he used the item she gave him. She tells Kariya that Soul Society has changed now and she can help out the Bounts this time, but Kariya heals himself and tells her that he's still going to kill every single Shinigami with the power of the Jōkaishō. As this happens, Uryū feels Ran'Tao's Reiatsu and deduces that she must be fighting Kariya. He immediately heads towards her location. Kariya states that he's the only Bount remaining and Ran'Tao tells him that she'll simply save just him then, but Kariya decides that he's going to finish her off. Ran'Tao fires off a blast of energy from her Kidō Gun, but the wind from Kariya's Doll breaks through it and she is hit by the attack. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Rangiku cooks food requested by Orihime, but everyone looks at it in disgust. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi suddenly offers his own food and Rangiku states that Hisagi must be cooking because he's bored, but Ichigo remarks that Rangiku is simply using Hisagi as a slave. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Dolls summoned: * * (flashback) * (flashback) Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes